In Love With A Vampire
by IzzyLeoni
Summary: Leoni Swan was an ordinary girl who wished, like most girls do, to meet the love of her life. Little does she know the she is to fall in love with Casper - A Vampire, oblivious to the fact that Casper is Jaspers brother! Full summary inside. Please R&R!:D


**A/N - Hi, Izzy here, This is my first story and I hope you like it, Please R&R :D**

**Dedicated to my best mate - Milly, love you! x**

**Full Summary - Leoni Swan was an ordinary girl who wished, like most girls do, to meet the love of her life. Little does she know the she is to fall in love with Casper. But theres a problem. Casper is a vampire and brother to one of our favorite vampires. Jasper Hale. Thats only the beginning of it though, when nomads come though the area they're target is not only the humans; but Casper.**

**Disclaimer - I (Unfortunatly) don't own Twilight- all belongs to the awesome Stephanie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

This part of my life begins at the point when I realise I am in love with a vampire, I'll go from the beginning, just so I don't sound like I'm a total freak. Because really I'm not, I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life with the man of my dreams (even if he is older than me by a few decades). This is my story and my name is Leoni Swan.

Since the new neighbours' had moved in, I had fantasized about the beautiful creature- that lived among the family next door- every day and dreamt about him. I'd just figured that he had to be some sort of creature to be that perfect. His flawless features had a hold over me like blood would over a vampire. He had beautiful topaz eyes that stood out on his deadly white face; and when he smiled it made my life just _that_ bit better.

My life had always been a bit boring; nothing much ever seemed to happen in my small hometown – Calibri. Well, that was until the sharbanians had moved in. Stuff started to go missing and that included people. The population creeped down every day as the lives of my friends and family were being risked by the "thing".

When the clock ticked 10.30, I knew there was something wrong; my mom was never an hour late, she was never even 5 minutes late, even if she was, she would have called. Something was up. I dreaded to think it, but I was so scared I didn't know what else to think. I dialled 911; it was a spear of the moment thing. They said I was mad, I didn't think of that. Maybe I was just being paranoid or maybe; just maybe I wasn't overreacting. I phoned her work, they said she left 10 minutes ago, phew; I was just being a drama queen.

At school the next day, the boy from next door was there on his first day. I offered to show him around and all that. He was really nice, just like the way he looked, his face and personality – so beautiful. "Hi, I'm Leoni Swan" I smiled. "Hello Leoni, nice to meet you, I'm Casper." His smile made me feel all warm and fuzzy. "Yes, don't you live next-door?"

"Yea, I do, I-uh, 'cus, mmm." I mumbled, finding it hard to talk whilst looking at his face.

"Anyway, so do you want to show me around?"

"Yes, course, uh sorry." I apologised.

He smirked at my shyness.

Our first class was math. As we walked in the room, everyone gasped in astonishment at Casper, they didn't take their eyes off of him. He didn't look surprised; it was as if he had had this experience many times before. We went to sit at the table nearest the back, as we sat down, Casper whispered to me, "Does everyone usually look this amazed when a new student joins their class – it's pretty exciting for them, huh?"

At lunch, we sat at a table on our own. I went to get up, realising Casper wasn't intending to follow me, I questioned him, "Uh, Casper, aren't you hungry?"

"No, any canteen meal can make me not need food for the rest of the day."

"Uh, right, okay." He smiled at me.

When I got back to the table with my meal, that Casper grimaced at, we started to get to know one another.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so that was my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. It will make me verryy happy that people are enjoying my story! **

**And A little thanks to Lixy-Lee Cullen for helping me sort out everything and for uploading this. :D**

**I'll update sooner with reviews!**

**IzzyLeoni x**


End file.
